


Quarantine Anniversary

by thelostperegrine



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine
Summary: Bill and Hillary celebrates their 45th wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Bill Clinton & Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Quarantine Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 45th wedding anniversary to our favorite couple! #Billary 💙

She made him a promise not to do anything grand for their 45th wedding anniversary except for a simple dinner. Although a bit hesitant, he agreed but asked for a compromise which is letting him give her a gift.

"Honey, we're passed through that point, don't you think? I mean, I love receiving presents but given the current pandemic, it would be wise for you not to go out. It's for our safety."

He knows that. He's perfectly aware of the possible threat that awaits him once he's outside that's why he disregarded that option. What his wife didn't know is that she already asked their daughter's help about this. Always the practical, Chelsea suggested ordering online and have it delivered. That will be convenient and less effort on their part. They will just have to secretly brief the security that their expecting a package.

"Bill...", she started, ready to protest once again but didn't push through when he flashed her with that familiar look she can't resist.

"Fine.", she relented. "But just a small one, okay? Nothing too fancy or whatever."

He nodded then kissed her on the lips softly which later deepened when she lightly grabbed him. Hands framing his face, she angled it so they could connect better. When air was needed, they parted with bright smiles on both faces.

\--

It's nearly five in the afternoon and Hillary still has no idea about their date. He didn't give her any information besides telling her that she should be ready by six. Sighing, she went to start preparing. After she took a shower, she went to their closet to look for something to wear and then, she dolled herself up. Less than an hour later, she was instructed to proceed to the garden as her husband is expecting her there. Nearing the venue, she can already hear the faint sound of music. When she reached the arc leading to the garden, she was greeted by her granddaughter.

"You look beautiful, Grandma!", she complimented.

"This is for you!" She handed her the red rose she's holding. After accepting it, she crouched down to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart!", she replied, her tone and enthusiasm matching Charlotte's.

She continued walking the path and not too long when Aidan appeared.

"Gramma, flower.", he managed to say. She chuckled on how cute he said it. After giving him a kiss and hug too, she went on.

Just few steps more and she saw the youngest part of their family, being carried by her mother. She was surprised to see him holding a red rose as well.

"Hello there little one, is this for Grandma, too?"

As if he understood her, the baby cooed and kicked those chubby little legs to Hillary's delight. She leaned down to kiss him in the forehead.

Chelsea and Marc said their greetings before she let them go to meet the first love of her life.

\--

The waiting felt like forever to Bill but, when he saw her, as if time have stopped.

"Be still, my beating heart.", he uttered in awe, one hand touched his chest to emphasize the sincerity of his words. He reached for her and in few strides, she was in his arms. They shared a loving kiss then admired her from head to toe.

"You look wonderful, Mrs. Clinton. Absolutely gorgeous."

She blushed, cheeks turned a darker shade of pink by the compliment. As always, he says the right words.

"Thank you, honey. And if I may say, you look extra handsome tonight." He gave her another smooch as a his thanks. Before it can go any further, they broke apart and he asked her for a dance. She place the flowers on the nearby table and gave her hand. They swayed while talking - mostly reminiscing the memories of being together.

"Can you believe it's been forty five years when we got married in our quaint house in Fayetteville? A lot of things happened but if given a chance to do it all over again, I will still choose you, my Billy."

"Hilly, I...", he started, but his words seem to stucked in his throat.

"Speechless?", she teased, to lighten the mood.

"Well, yeah. I... I don't know what to say except thank you... for everything. Every year, on this same day I tell you how grateful I am that you took that leap of faith to walk that aisle of the Yale Law Library to introduce yourself to me. Few years after, I'm more grateful because you took that aisle of our small house to marry me. And now, you took this aisle of our garden to celebrate our forty five years of togetherness. Hillary Diane Rodham, I love you with all my heart and soul and in our next life, I will still choose you."

It's Hillary's turn to become incoherent. Deeply touched about what he said, she hugged him long and warm.

\--

Dinner was served and everyone joined the couple on the table. Conversations went on until the kids needed to take their baths and be ready for bedtime. Once they went off, the two were left alone.

"Thank you for the dinner and the amazing set up, honey."

"You're welcome, love. But you also have to thank Chelsea. She helped a lot here."

"I bet!", she giggled.

They shared few more hours together before Bill gave his gift. He took it from a nearby spot and handed it to her.

"Oh, Bill, this is wonderful. Among all your gifts, I think this locket necklace is the best.", she said in appreciation. When she opened it, she saw the picture of them on one side and their grandkids on the other.

He offered to put it on her and after making sure it's properly secured, he gave her nape a lingering kiss. She turned around to do it in the lips until they ended up making out. They could have stayed like that forever but the fire of their love was overflowing that they finally decided to go inside to continue the special dance they've been sharing for forty five years now.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but I hope you like the story. ☺️
> 
> As requested by Gargi Sengupta. ☺️


End file.
